


The Blind Date

by lilithtorch2



Series: Gossiping and Bickering [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: All cameos, Blind Date, F/M, One Shot, Written from SHIELD Agent POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithtorch2/pseuds/lilithtorch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarissa from Human Resources goes on a blind date that her fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had set up for her and the Avengers are also in town...</p><p>Despite the chaos, it goes down in history as one of the best dates she's been on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Captain America 2, I realized there's not enough love for all the screaming people in the action films.
> 
> I challenge you all to write from their perspective instead of the superheroes'. If you accept this challenge, please link to the result in the comments below.

Clarissa from Human Resources was going on a blind date at the local café, set up by her friend Aamir from I.T. and Elizabeth from Foreign Languages. His name was Jason, and it was a beautiful name. Everything about him screamed cute, especially his smoldering grey eyes, and his glasses made him even more attractive. Their hug was quick, gentle and friendly. She crossed out the items in her mental checklist of the kind of guy she was looking for: so far, he was meeting each one. And, most importantly, according to Belinda from Security’s background check on him, he wasn’t a psychopath. He had no questionable accounts and a clean record, save for the one drunken incident in his teens. As for what Jason had to say for himself? He was a small-town boy looking for a change of pace, so he took a job in New York under the employ of Oscorp.

“So tell me about yourself.” He said.

Clarissa liked that about him; most of her dates had been obnoxious, narcissistic men who were far more interested in talking about themselves than hearing what she had to say. This was refreshing. However, she left out details about working for S.H.I.E.L.D. for now, only mentioning that she worked for the government.

They were getting into a heated debate about the series finale of a popular show when Clarissa noticed from the corner of her eye that an armored S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle had flipped over. Other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surrounded the vehicle in a defensive position and looked up at the sky.

Jason interrupted their conversation and glanced around. Some of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had been knocked off of their feet, and the armored vehicle exploded. “Should we be worried?”

“What?” She only sipped her soda. She felt a burst of wind engulf them and heard an otherworldly voice claim, “Your world is ours!”, but she only grabbed a mirror from her purse and smoothed her hair.

He pointed at the citizens who were running away from the voice. “Should we be worried?” Jason repeated.

“What are you talking about?” She looked in the direction he was pointing at and saw Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man and a handful of other Avengers fighting the threat and developing strategies. The Hulk had been thrown across the road by an unseen force.

Jason raised his eyebrows. “That doesn’t faze you?”

Clarissa had no idea what Jason was talking about until she reminded herself that Jason’s hometown was a town that, according to the S.H.I.E.L.D. database, saw little to no superhero action. “ _Oh_. No. This happens all the time.” She shrugged and dug into her spaghetti. “You learn to tune it out.”

“Really?”

Their conversation was interrupted by a missile that hit close to the café. Sure, Clarissa was used to this by now, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t afraid, so she tugged at Jason’s arm. “Time to go!” Jason gulped down the last bite of hamburger and fries before they hastily found a cashier in an undestroyed corner of the café to pay for their meal.

“Come on!” It was Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America, doling out evacuation instructions for the regular citizens. "Clarissa, you too!"

"How does he know you?" Jason asked .

Before she could respond, they heard a thud; Thor had landed on the concrete nearby, while his hammer crashed a few feet away from him. As Jason and Clarissa followed the other people who were running, Jason asked again, “Do we _want_ to know what’s attacking us?”

Clarissa shook her head, grabbing Jason by the hand. “Don’t look! It’s better that way!” She noticed the crumbling building first and pushed Jason out of the way. “Watch out!”

They found themselves lying on the sidewalk, their faces covered in soot and smoke. “You must do this all the time.” Jason could tell that there was something else about her job that she wasn’t telling him.

“No, I just work in Human Resources.”

He looked at her in shock before he howled with laughter. “So…can I see you again? I mean, under less stressful circumstances?”

“Sure.”

Clarissa smiled; this was going down in history as one of her best blind dates she’d ever been on.


End file.
